1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an articulating support arm having a central body pivotally connected between a base and a platform in which the platform has an integral angled abutment therein.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard tilt mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,047 issued on Aug. 7, 2001 and names Randy Hudson as inventor. The keyboard tilt mechanism has a slide link that is mounted on a shaft 28 as well as being mounted on a shaft 54 that is tilted or angled and extends from one end of the platform to the other. The shaft 54 is a separate component from the platform 18 and must be installed in the platform when the tilt mechanism is assembled. In addition, since the slide link 44 has a circular opening 52 therein through which the angled shaft 54 is inserted, the shaft 54 must be installed on the platform 18 after the slide link has been installed on the shaft 54. The shaft 54 is made from metal.